Beat Of my Own Drum
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Hey I hope you like it up and the couples are Naitlin with a little Smitchie Jess, raited T for partial suicide. COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. Trailer

**Beat of My own Drum**

**At Camp Rock Caitlin Gellar is a almost nobody**

Shows Caitlin eating with Mitchie , Lola , Sander , and Barry

**Nate Jonas is a legend returning for an attitude change**

"Dude i came here for change last summer and it helped me" Shane said then addded "And I'll be there all summer too"

"Just Great then" Nate said sarcasticly

**She needs a miracle**

"Honey we need you to get the win this year cause i got fired" Caitlins dad said over the phone and she looked saddly crying at her pitheticness.

**He needed someone to understand**

"No-one understands whats going on around me" he said to know-one.

**But most of all the need eachother**

Shows Nate walking in on Caitlin playing her music for no-one "That was good did you do that" he said interested in her music she smiled not looking up "Yeah" she looked up and smiled

Flashes to Nate showing Caitlin how to play guitar.

**Starring**

**Caitlin Gellar**

**Nate Jonas**

**Mitchie Torres**

**Shane Grey**

**Jason Frandle **

**and**

**Tess Tyler**

**_Beat of My Own Drum_**


	2. Alone

**Chapter 1 - Alone**

**Caitlins POV**

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 6 a.m. Luckily it was the last day of school. Over my school year the cruise ship my mom was working on sunk with her in it, my dad also worked there but got out so he was fired and now had a job at a hotel. Luckily my parents payed for me to go to Camp Rock at the begining of the year so I am going to atleast have a nice summer. I also need to talk to Mrs. Torres about getting a job in the kitchen this summer. "Caitlin wake up " my dad yelled up the stairs.

"Comming" I yelled from my room.I picked out my outfit for school.Got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey kiddo" my dad said finishing his eggs.Then he got up and got his breifcase."Bye kiddo" he said as he kissed my forehead and left.

Now I had an hour and a half to wait for school to start. I have no friends at school . I always pretend I have friends here at Camp Rock. The sad thing is that I only get up this early so I can atleast see my dad. He always comes home at 5 for 10 minutes to make me dinner then leaves to go to a bar and doesnt come home till 11 or 12 on an early day.I looked at the clock it was now 6:15. I always feel alone.

About 15 minutes after that I went to my room and got out a brown shoe box. In it are pictures of me and my mom and dad. The at the bottom there is a razor, I feel so bad for starting to cut myfelf but I am desperate to feel better. I went to the bathroom and pressed the razor to my skin and felt releif in my mind all the bad memories oozing away with every drop of blood.

After a while I stopped and looked at the clock 6:55 . It seems every time i cut it lasts longer. My first time lasted about 5 minutes now 25 minutes . I only started a month ago too. After the bleeding stopped I rolled down my sleeve.

It was 7 and time for hot tunes to start.I turned on hottunes and Suzie something was there saying a report "Now Connect 3 has a new problem with band member Nate Jonas . Jonas in a big fight with the musical producer and started yelling how he could just quit and hte companies career would be over." I rolled my eyes. " He thinks he has a bad life , he has a pretty damn good life compared to mine " I muttered to no-one. I just feel so alone no-one ever listens.

* * *

Ok so as you can see Caitlin cuts herself you may hate the story for that but it makes it better just wait and see!!


	3. Ex's

**Beat of My own Drum**

**Ok so this is all set in Caitlins POV no other person is thinking. Oh and those of you who dont understand the cutting well it will be explained , and if you are wondering how I know that feeling I dont my friend cut herself but shes over it!!**

* * *

At school everyone was saying how much they will miss eachother eventhough the're gonna see eachother tomorrow. Then head cheerleader and clones came up to me. "Hi Caitlin so have any plans "

I was about to open my mouth to say something when I bumped into some one "Sorry " The guy said , oh goody it is my ex boyfriend Carlos."Hey Cait" he said .

I smiled and waved . Carlos is football quarterback and has been since freshnman year. Oh remember the head Cheerleadrer well her name is Stacy and my ex friend , funny to think I had friends at the begining of the year but when my mom died they just left me there to rot and whimper my saddness away.

**After School 4 pm**

I just got through a 20 minute cutting session and dried and cleaned my arms and wrists. I then heard a car horn honk. I saw Mrs. Torres and Mitchie , they were giving me a ride since I explqained my dad is a work aholic. I got my stuff and got in the van. " Hey Caitlin ready to be part of the Torres cooking staff"

I smiled and exclaimed happily " Yeah of course" I looked at my sleeves , luckily you can't see through them.

"So Caitlin any plans besides producing music and working on the agenda this summer" Mrs. Torres said curiously.

I simply replied "Well I'm gonna see what comes at me first." I said looking out the window. The trees passed by like they were actually going somewhere when it was me , I am moving . I realized then I wanna travel the world I dont wan to be like a tree and just stay in the same place till I die , watching others get some where . I was snapped out of my thoughts be Mrs. Torres saying "Oh look we're here"

* * *

Ok so she will continue cutting if you dont under stand but not that much more!!Thankfully , Nate will be in the next Chapter of course , but as you can guess Caitlin is the main character.


	4. important AN girls only auditions

**

* * *

**

Beat of My own Drum

**ok so on monday I will have my next chapter but I need Caitlin to have one more roomate cause the cabins fit 4 people and Tess needs a new follower , so I decidded to hold auditions um fill out the application below**

* * *

Name- (If you want I will give you an alternative last name if you only want your first

Age -

Pysical apearence-

Style -

personality-

Favorite food- ( this is an option but there is a scene in the cafeteria the next Chapter)

Hobbies-

Why should you get the role-

* * *

Ok best of luck I do have 2 spots open and until tomorrow night I will not write a chapter thats why i wrote 2 today . So remember new tess follower and Caitlin , Lolas , and Mitchies roomate!!


	5. Congrat Message

**And the results are in**

**Beat Of My Own Drum cast new members**

**_Sweet Little All-American Girl - New Tess Follower_**

**_Tatiana400 - Bunker in Caitlyns Cabin (aliteration)_**

**Keep Rockin's New Rockin cast Member **

**_ ChoirSinger - The new girl_**

Congrats on making it girls you deserve the parts!!


	6. Covered in Mud and Soup

**Chapter 3 - Covered in Mud and Soup**

**Caitlins POV**

I walked into my cabin when I saw some one I didnt know "Uh hey who are you?" I asked to the girl

She turned around and said "Hey I'm Lucy ... Lucy Sullivan " in a James Bond sort of way."Who are you" she asked me .

I tried to smiled and said "I'm Caitlyn Gellar , nice to meet you" I studied the girls features , she has a curvy, chinese, tall, tan, brown eyes, great smile, mid-back hair. She wears like relaxed but cool colorful clothes that suit her well.

She said "Nice to meet you too I hope you dont mind but I claim ths bed" she said pointing to the bed with her stuff on it.

I sweetly replied "No I dont mind at all" then Mitchie came in with Lola

"Hey?" the simotanulously said .

Lucy smiled and said "Lucy ... Lucy Sullivan" she said shaking there hands. I was still smiling not really noticing that it was 11:30 "Hey isnt it time for lunch" Lucy said

Then Mitchie said "Oh yeah I just came here to get Caitlin to lunch"

"Hey lets go down then" Lucy said

Then Lola said "Sure ready Mitchie " Then Mitchie said "Yeah of course"

I was so cought up in my own world I didnt notice they asked me to come down and I said no and they left. "Well I might aswell leave" I mumbled as if talking to someone , I stepped outside and saw it was raining poring actually . I checked the clock it was 11:45 great in my own little world for about ten minutes.I just started running.When I bumped into some one. "Sorry " I said then I noticed it was the person I hated 3rd most in this world , yes 3rd .

He helped me up "Sorry " he said while laughing. It was of course Nate Jonas the most self concrited jerk you will ever meet.

"What's so funny" I said catching on to his laughing and actualy smiled without forcing myself to but then he just stopped and put on the jerk attitude and I noticed why he was laughing I had mud on me aswell as he did.

"Can you look where your going" He said stomping off. Ok now he may be number 2 so here's how my list is . My dad , Tess , Nate. I might as well leave him at 3 .

I got to the Mess Hall and saw Lucy fighting with some girl when the other girl took Lucy's soup from her hands and pured it all over her . I heard Lucy scream "DJ!! WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT" wow a lot of drama for the first day.

* * *

Ok 3rd chapter , yes Nate is somewhat nice and Caitlin hates him and her dad.

**New Cast Members**

Lucy Sullivan - Titania400

Sweet Little All-American Girl - Anastasia (DJ is her nickname)


	7. My own beat

**Beat Of My Own Drum**

* * *

After DJ poured the soup on Lucy everyone broke out into a food fight. I thought for a second , get covered in cake or run out and go into a thunderstorm. "EVERYONE STOP" Brown yelled standing next to me.

Everyone froze in their tracks.They looked at Brown who looked very pissed off. Right then I felt dizzy and fainted.

* * *

I woke up in my bed . "What happened" I asked groggily. Mitchie ran up and hugged me . "Why didn't you tell us" I looked at her questionably then realized what happened . "Uh I'm so so sorry I know I shouldn't have-"

But Mitchie cut me off "Its OK we know you were to busy or excited to eat or drink anything" I looked at her questionably "Oh right you were dehydrated , you probably got over whelmed by what was happening that you thought you just were hungry" Mitchie said.

Then my phone rang. "Can I just go get this?" I asked Mitchie nodded and Left the room." Hello" I said into the phone knowing who it is .

"He..hey.." My dad slurred into the phone how surprising he was drunk , but wait that's a lie he is always drunk. "So Caitlyn I have some news , I was fired from my job so you need to win the Final Jam " I looked at nothing with a disappointed expression andstarted to cry then he continued "Or else you will wish your little use less life never existed" My dad yelled into the phone and hung up.That is why I hate him , after he looses a job he would get drunk and abuse me. That even happened when my mom was alive, he always called me the mistake that was in the way of his life and that I am not the son he should have had that I'm just usless.Then there was a knock at the door I got up and answered it.

There was the 2nd most hated person in my life. "Hey" there he was Nate Jonas .

I looked at him and said "So how much did you hear?" I asked .

He looked at me hurt "Um , enough "

I just nodded and got my laptop and walked away. I brought a water bottle and put down the laptop by the dock and opened it. I thought of a beat and started working on it . After about a few hours well 3 , I heard Nate yelling . "WELL YOU DON'T GET IT SHANE AT LEAST YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I AM HERE ALONE" he was angry and walked away toward me I just resumed to working on my song he looked up and saw me , "How much did you hear?" he asked the same way I asked him.

I replied the same way "Um , enough"

He just smiled and I did too slightly and he heard my song playing . "Did you make that" he asked

I smiled genuinly and said "Yeah , whats the guitar for" he looked at the guitar in his hands.

He smiled and said "I was gonna play " I smiled and said "Oh well then I'll just leave and leave you to your playing" I smiled and walked away , forgeting something.

* * *

OK so some drama , and what is she forgetting?!.


	8. A laptop and Hatred prt 1

**Beat Of My Own Drum**

* * *

**Nates POV**

I smiled as soon as she walked away and noticed she left her laptop.

"Wow" I heard Shane say."Nates got a girlfriend" he said as he walked over to me.

"Shut up" I said smiling .

**Caitlyns POV**

I cot back to my cabin when I realized I forgot my laptop . I opened the door but saw Carlos and Stacy smiling.I screamed and shut the door.

"We know your in - OMFG ITS NATE JONAS" Stacy said I opened the door to see Stacy flirting with Nate.

"Hey what do you want" I said walking over to the 3.

Stupid Stacy said (Ha thats Alliteration) "Well I just wanted -"

Then I cut her off "To ruin my life some more right"

She glared at me and smiled quickly "No I just wanted to see if you wanted to bunk with us "

I smiled and said "Why are you here Nate"

He just looked at me and said "I came to return your laptop" He said handing my laptop to me.

"Thanks " I said , and I turned to Sluty Stacy "And for you No"

I walked back into my cabin.

* * *

k I know its short but myu computer kinda shut down and lost all my files and I finaly got this one so this is Laptop and Hatred part one!!


	9. A laptop and Hatred prt 2

**Beat Of My Own Drum**

Ok this is the only chapter with a crossover.

* * *

**Caitlyns POV**

I was looking through an old scrapbook , I looked through it . I looked at all the photos with pain , she was 10 when she ran away to our grand parents house , my parents thought she was a boy before we were born so they said that the girls name was Caitlyn and the boys was Max , and ten minutes later they confirmed max was a girl!

I shut the scrap book. I soon heard a knock at the door.

When I opened the door I saw Max.

"Hey sis " she said , I looked at her . she had baggy clothes and a red socks cap on.But besides that she looked exactly like me only it seemed she had more weight."H-i Max" i stared at her then after a while I said "Come in"

She shrugged her shoulders "Ok "

she walked in .

"Why are you here" I asked angily.But for some reason before she could answer I felt someone shaking me saying wake up.

I saw Nate sitting there next to me in the nurses office.

I sat up and saw I was covered in mud.

"What the hell happened to me." I asked scared .

"On your way back to your cabin you fell and hit your head on the graund making you unconcious for about 2 hours" Nate said matter of factly. It just then dawned on me that max wasnt real. or the dream .

"So how did I get here" I asked

"Oh Shane and I came to give you your laptop when we found you unconcious."

I nodded my head and made an O face.

* * *

Ok so the last 2 chapters were a dream. Next chapter there will be some naitlyn cuteness!

oh and theres a riddle I have.

If you were trapped inside a room with no windows or doors but had only a Mirror and table how could u escape.

Hints: What supermodels eat , can defete god , what the devil owns. , and there is an answer.


	10. Step Mom

**Beat Of My Own Drum**

* * *

When I got back to my cabin I looked around and saw my lap top , nothing else on it besides my own little designs I made. Soon Mitchie and Lola came in.

"Hey we heard what happened are you OK?" Lola asked

I smiled and said "Of course all I did was fall and hit my head."

"Well OK just remember you can talk to us" Mitchie told me looking me in the eye.

"I know .." I said as I saw my phone vibrate. "Hey guys do you mind if I talk to my dad for a minute"

"Ok we'll be at the mess hall if you need us" Lola said leaving with Mitchie

As soon as I knew they were gone I picked up my phone.

"Hey Dad" I said

"Heerryyy Caaiiity , guesssss whhat?" He slurred into his cell phone.

"What?" I asked clearly knowing he was drunk.

"Yoooouu Haaavve a neeww Mooommmy !!" He continued to slur.

"WHAT!!" I yelled into the phone. Then I heard a woman take the phone.

"Hi you must be Kathrine Jeff's daughter.I'm Heather your new mommy"

I rolled my eyes he must be in Vegas "First off my name is Caitlyn . Secondly no one can replace my mom. Third stay away from me" I said angrily into the phone.

"Well thats what you think sweetie " Horrible Heather said (I have an addiction to using alliteration)

"Just stay away from me!" I yelled into the phone and hung up.

* * *

We are half way done , and a sequel is in thought.Let me know what you think , next chapter some new lyrics and guitar lessons.


	11. Songs and Guitar Lessons!

**Beat Of My Own Drum**

I was currently in the music room with Nate , he was teaching me how to play guitar.

"Ok now try this" he instructed me to do while strumming his groovy guitar (Ok i know its 70s but its my habit now)

I tryed and did it perfectly.

"K how did u do that , so well!" he said

"Well I do have a good teacher!" I responded

"Very true very true" he said laughing.

Soon I started humming _this is my world four walls and a view_ i hummed. (I know this is Alyson Stoners song!)

"Thats a nice song , whats it called?" he questoned

"Oh it has no name its just a little something" I said embarressed "I know I dont have the best voice" I continued

"No you have a great voice" he said sitting next to me.

"You know we should get back to the guitar lessons" I said

**1 hour later**

We were finally finished with the lessons.He siad that I was a natural.

"So thanks again for helping me" I said hugging him , I noticed something about him was that he was quiet. "You Ok?"

"Uhh yeah sorta I just have to go to the nurse" he said leaving in a hurry. Leaving me behind to carry his stuff for him , but I left it there , and left a note.

* * *

So thats chapter 11 , uh oh chapter 20 is 9 short Chapters away! Either way my new chapters willbe out soon!


	12. Catch me then kiss me? prt 1

**Catch Me then Kiss Me?**

So I was walking back when I ran into Tess , and her groupies.

"Oh look its the wannabe" Tess said

"Oh look its the never was" I replied back

"At least I have money" she said looking me up and down with a dirty glare.

I roled my eyes "Atleast I have real friends!"

"Well at least I have a mom" she said smirking

At that moment I felt asthough It was usless.

"So what , at least mine cared about me" I spat , knowing it was going to end badly.

"Well at least im going to be clean" she said pushing me back , Then I felt some one catch me. It Was...

* * *

sorry for the confusion!


	13. Catch me then kiss me? prt 2

**Beat Of My Own Drum**

* * *

It was... Nate . Thank god I didnt trip and hurt myself. "Uh Thanks" I said as soon as i was standing again appy I didnt ruin my new orange neon cheetah print shirt and black jeans.

"No problem " he said smiling, he looked betterso i asked

"So what was wrong?"

"Oh nothing really just felt a little nausious." he replied (YAY im not using Alliteration! , Im CURED!)

"Thats well ok" I said by now we were walking back to my cabin , Lucy left due to her grandmothers death , Lola was at danc class and Mitchie was with Shane most likely.

"Oh look we're at my cabin already" I stated nervouse then it started raining , AGAIN

then I said "You should come in for a while till it stops" I said

"K then , we were sitting in my cabin when he walked over and sat next to me.

"So what brings you over here?" he asked

"Oh this is my bed , so I came over to here" I retoricly replied his question (NOOOO IM NOT CURED!!)

"Oh I just wanted to kiss you thats all" he said kissing me then he pulled back smirking

"Ummm Nate no offence but I dont want to kiss you" I said turning away

"Why not , im americas favorite pop star millions of girls would love to be in your position!" Talk about arrogence

"So what you randomly decide to Catch me then kiss me?" I asked

"I did plan out the kissing you , come on Caitlyn I really like you!" he asked desperatly

I just said "Prove to me your not a player or just in it to have sex with me , now can you leave it looks like the rain cleared up"

And with that he sighed and walked out.

* * *

k so yeah i know these r posted wicked close to eachother


	14. HELP!

**HELP!**

Hey guys im having trouble writing this and I would like someones help with it. I have worked with other authers before so I am fully open to your critising and ideas. So just give me a little info on what you like to write and I will let you know or if you just want to suggest ideas.


	15. A few years later

**Beat of My Own Drum **

So like 4 more chapters after this one :) then I may do another one.

* * *

**5 years later , February 28th 4:15 p.m.**

The pain hurt , having to smile everyday hurt. Living with Rob hurt , seeing his face on TV hurt. My basic point is that everything hurt. If it isn't obvious I am Caitlyn Gellar. 5 years ago I had a chance to be with rocker Nate Jonas , and I just turned him down , he soon moved on trust me . It wasn't long until he started dating some girl named Dana ( I actually kinda like her , just not with Nate) . I read in a magazine interview that they were serious and that they may be engaged.

I left camp early that year because my dad had an actual wedding and of course I had to be there . I didn't want to go back so I just stayed home the rest of the summer working on my mixes.

Soon after I began cutting myself more , sure I stopped over the summer but hey I think that Nate just pushed me over the edge. I dated slightly , just not that much. I was very anti-social, until I met Robby.

"Caity I'm home." Robby said as soon as he walked into our apartment. We are college sweethearts , as stupid as it sounds .

I went to Juilliard and Robby did too. I got a scholarship which didn't really help because I dropped out during 2nd semester of my 3rd year.

"Hey how was work?" I asked him , he was a producer and I worked in a CD shop.

"It was good I have a dinner tonight with some new clients. I was wondering if you would go with me." He said more than asked.

Ever since college Robby has been all serious , which much to my dismay meant he isn't fun anymore.

"Sure but what would I wear?" I asked him knowing that I would have to dress to impress.

"How about that dress you wore to my brothers New Years party?" I thought about it for second and then went to change.

**7:30 P.M.**

I walked into a fancy restaurant with Robby. I knew this dinner was more of a reassurance that whatever client she would be would sign with Robby.

"Hello reservations for seven thirty under the name Black" Robby said.

"For 8 people?" The man asked Robby.

"That is correct. " Robby smiled and the man said the man said to follow him .

I was looking around while walking . A lot of people on romantic dates which made me smile , Robby is an amazing chef which means that he cooks for special occasions.

My heart almost stopped when I saw his two new clients were Tess Tyler and Mitchie Torres.

* * *

I know this probably doesn't make sense but hey at least it is continuing :)


	16. Talking with Tess

**Beat of My Own Drum **

So like 3 more chapters after this one :) then I may do another one.

* * *

**8:00 P.M.**

So I am having dinner with my boyfriend , my ex-best friend , my ex enemy , their boyfriends who happen to be Shane and Jason. Then last but certianly not least in my book Nate and his confirmed fiancé Dana. Well not publicly confirmed but she has a ring on her finger so...

I was enjoying myself , well Robby was doing most of the talking I just smiled and nodded like a trophy girlfriend. I think thats all I really am sometimes and I kind of find myself a hypocrite because I told Nate I didn't want him to use me like 5 years ago and now here I am a trophy girlfriend one of the most ultimate ways to be used.

"So Caitlyn how did you nab such a nice catch like Robby here?" Mitchie asked me , I think she didn't like him as much as she let on.

This is usually my least favorite part of the night when Robby brings me to things like these , one thing trophy wives and girlfriends need to be good at is putting on a little smile and dance .

" I met him while I was studying in Juilliard before I dropped out . I am actually a manager at a CD shop now so music isn't completely out of my life." I smiled . I actually feel like a robot right now.

"That is really shocking considering how driven you were when we were younger."For the first time tonight Nate spoke to me .

"Well priorities change and so do people." I simply smiled at him.

"There is one thing Caitlyn here is good for and that is she can actually make a good mix. Well that and..." Robby trailed smugly trying to belittle me and show me off at the same time , that is one of his biggest habits.

"We get the picture." Mitchie smiled and then Tess eyed me kind of in a sympathetic way , like she knew what I was feeling.

The silence was awkward so I excused myself saying I needed some air. When I got outside I sat on a bench and sighed I hate my life.

Then someone sat next to me "I know how you feel , like how you are never good enough." I heard Tess say.

"It sucks , no matter what he just sees me as a-" I was cut off by Tess.

"Trophy , trust me I know how you feel . My mom has always been the same way with me ." She got something out of her purse. "Do you want one?" She asked holding up a cigarette.

"Sure why not." I said and then lit it (I dont smoke so...). I smiled at her , I dont do drugs but I do smoke every once in a while when I need to blow off steam.

"I sometimes wish that I was normal like you or like Mitchie was before she met Shane." Tess said.

" I'm definitely not normal." I sighed and then put out my cigarette. (Again I don't smoke) "Thanks for talking to me Tess. I wish we could have been better friends." I smiled at her.

" Me too , the only friend it feels like I have sometimes is Jason." She blushed "I really do love him , our relationship isn't just an act." She blushed again. "Sometimes I wonder how I got him." She giggled.

"I'm happy for you Tess." I giggled too , it has been a while since I've been truly happy.

"We should head back in there. " Tess said.

We walked back in and our food was there I sat down next Robby and Tess sat down next to Jason . I smiled at her one last time and she smiled back.

**Later that night **

Robby and I walked into the apartment.

"Tess really likes you. " Robby whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you ." He said to me looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you too." I fake smiled.

Maybe someday I will feel the same was Tess does .

* * *

I know this is probably crap compared to my old stuff. If you read Affairs at 15 then please vote in the poll , it closes on friday and I want to know whether you think I should make a epilogue or sequel :)


	17. Getting Out Of Hell

**Beat of My Own Drum **

1 more chapter , and then an epilogue .

* * *

**The Next Morning , CD Store**

I was busy putting away some Cd's when I heard someone ask me if we carried the new connect 3 Cd here.I turned around to only be met with the face of Nate Jonas himself .

"Im sorry , we don't carry any. They all sold out." I laughed at his disguise , I wouldn't be surprised if the paparazzi spotted him.

"Well that's a bummer. I was hoping I could get one , but oh well." He said and then smiled.

" If you want I could give you wedding song suggestions ." I smiled at him trying to be professional.

"Dana already picked that out. 'Only Exception' by Paramore ." He smiled , I like that song , but definitely not going to be mine and Robby's if we ever get married. I was thinking more of the line of Gaga , but its to early to be thinking about wedding songs. Especially if I'm not even engaged .

"Interesting song , I would do Taylor Swift though. I am a HUGE fan of her." I smiled at him , it nice to be friends.

"Maybe we could hang out later , like with Shane , Mitchie , Jason , Tess , and Dana. You could even bring Robby." He asked me.

I pondered for a second , Robby would like this and I would like this. Tess and Mitchie haven't officially signed with him yet.

"I'm in I will just have to call Robby." I smiled.

"Cool I'll come back later , have fun at work." He smiled and then left.

Butterflies in the stomach aren't good , maybe I am coming down with something? Oh wait I know I am love sick . Stupid Nate.

**At Bowling alley later that night**

So Robby had to stay late , which is very common. So I am not that surprised , we were having fun bowling . It was much more fun than the dinner . It was boys vs girls. The boys are winning , but we aren't that far behind.

"Come on Caitlyn!" Tess said as I stood up .

"There is no way you will beat us." Shane said "Caitlyn will need to get a spare or strike to win." He smirked.

"How about this losers pays for dinner?" Tess said , she knew that even is we lost then she could cover it.

"Fine. Hope you can cover dinner." Nate said and I laughed.

"Oh it is so on now!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I wish we were friends longer ago and i wish i hadn't acted like a bitch at camp.

"You got this Caitlyn!" Mitchie said , Dana also didn't come . Nate said she thought of it as a mini reunion.

I rolled the ball and I got all but 3 pins .

"Better get your wallets out." Nate smirked while saying.

I rolled the ball and it knocked down only 2 pins.

"NO!" I screamed and Nate put his arm around my shoulder.

"Better pay up. I'm feeling hungry tonight." He smirked and I was blushing because he had his arm around me.

"Well I only have 20 bucks left in my can split something." I stick my tongue out.

"We will see about that." He continued to do that sexy smirk if his . I think my knees are about to melt.

**After With Caitlyn**

I was walking into my apartment building , my apartment is on the 3rd floor. There is an elevator thank God.

When I got to my door I heard a weird sound. I pressed my ear to the door and it sounded like moaning , I didn't want to go in there. What other choice did I have? I hate when he does this . I am not clueless , just because I don't have a fucking degree doesn't mean I am stupid. The only reason I never open the door is because I am afraid I will see how pretty the girls he brings home are.

"You can do this." I reassure myself quietly , I quickly open the door and see Dana on top of him shirtless.

"Oh my God!"I screeched , not surprised he was cheating on me but that it was Dana.

I don't know her that well , but I do know that Nate deserves the truth.

"I should just go. I will talk to you later Robby." She said and I stopped her on her way out.

"To hell you are." I spat at her as soon as she was gone I glared at Robby "How many?"

He looked at me confused "How many what?" He asked.

"How many girls have you been screwing behind my back?" I looked at the ground in one minute my life went from bad to worse.

"Caity , what does it matter?" Not even answering me.

"HOW MANY GIRLS?" I screamed , the door was still open and our neighbors were listening I could tell.

"I don't know. But Caity it's not like you put much on the table." HE WAS INSULTING ME?

"Not much on the fucking table? HOW ABOUT THE FACT I DROPPED OUT OF COLLEGE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO MOVE ACROSS THE COUNTRY! HOW ABOUT WHEN-" I was cut off from his strong cold hand contacting my face.

I slept on the couch that night , I didn't want to see him. I didn't even want to sleep in the same room. I needed to tell Nate. I just couldn't because he seamed happy with Dana . Though she is a slut.

I heard the bedroom door shut and I rolled over so my back was facing Robby . I closed my eyes so it seemed I was sleeping , which I wasn't. I didn't want to see his face , or just him in general.

I feel him touched the bruise on my cheek lightly , I wanted no needed to tell him something. I felt as though I should , everything about him was the opposite of Nate. Nate was kind and Robby was ugh , Nate had brown curly hair Robby had straight blonde hair. I really don't want to continue my pathetic list but maybe i should get away from Robby for a while. First I need to get some business done first.

**3 hours later**

I stood in front of Nate and Dana's apartment . I just needed to say goodbye , maybe go and stay with Dad for a while . Its not like im moving , im just taking a 2 week break to stabilize myself. To keep a good perspective.

I knocked , I can do this I chanted in my head. It wasn't a goodbye , it was a 'see you later'

Nate opened the door , and let me in. I really don't want to continue my story. But reader i feel as though I should.

"What's wrong?" He asks me , I wanted to tell him , I really did .

"I am going on a trip to see my dad." I got teary eyed , I could't tell him about Dana yet .

Nate pulls me into a hug , he knows that this is the first time I will see my dad in a while. I feel as though there is something else I need to do.

"Nate." I whisper and he looks me in the eyes. I lean in and kiss him , he kisses back.

At first it is slow and passionate soon it becomes more heated and as though I needed his lips against mine, I run my fingers through his hair . This is the best make-out session ever. Then Nate touches my face and I flinch away from him .

"Did he do that to you?" Nate whispers and I don't know what to do.

"I should go , its going to be a long drive back home." I give him one last kiss and then leave.

Maybe my trip will be more than temporary.

**The next day**

I am half way to Virginia when I suddenly feel sick , not like I am going to have a break down.

I pull my car to the side of the road and puke . I am not surprised about this , then again from what I remember from yesterday morning I was in fact pregnant.

* * *

So I had this part planned from when I first began the story , also for those who I have been talking too about the ending , that still is happening.


	18. Me , My dad , and baby

**Beat of My Own Drum **

Last actual chapter epilogue after this

* * *

I sat in the living room I once dreaded. I thought once I left for college I would never have to come back here . I thought if I could find a way out then I would never want to be back here , but the truth is I missed it. Sure my dads a drunk and my step mom is a slut but I missed it here , I missed my room and most of all I missed being about being here is the fact that atleast here I wasn't having to pretend to be something I am not. That is one amazing thing about my dad is that he gives me my space that is desperately needed.

"So what brings you to town." My dad asked taking a sip of his drink . " I haven't seen you since the day after your graduation , or even got a letter or call for that matter." he laughed and I noticed the new wrinkles that weren't there before I left.

" I messed up . Big time , and I don't know what to do. " I feel like crying , the tears are practically ready to flow from my eyes. I needed to be strong , for the babies sake I needed to be strong. .

"What did you do thats so bad?" He was concerned , Heather wasn't around she was at work .

"I'm 99 percent sure I'm pregnant and I'm in a very unstable relationship." I don't look at him because I expect him to mock me at any second.

Then I feel his arms wrap around me and I cry into his shoulder , I couldn't smell the whiskey for once.

"Its going to be ok Caity." He rubs my back . I feel safe in his arms , like for one moment he is my dad again.

"I don't want to go back to Robby dad . I don't want him to know about the baby because I know what he would do dad." I wailed into shirt.

"You can stay here , but first promise me you will never go like that again." He says and I nod.

Maybe one day I will be able to face Robby but now I need some time with my shitty family.

So for now this is a break from LA . I just need some time for me and the baby . I know Nate will be pissed at me but I don't care because for now I need to focus on whats best for my future.

* * *

The end ... well not really you get to see the epilogue which I will put up tomorrow.


	19. Wedding

**Beat of My Own Drum **

Epilogue

* * *

**1 year later**

"Now dad make sure you give me a call if you need anything." I told my father. I was leaving for LA just to get some things and attend Shane and Mitchies wedding.

"Caitlyn , go . Claudius is in good hands." My father is great and 7 months sober . He decided with a baby on the way he needed to get his act together and he did. " You will only be gone for 5 days."

We were at the airport as we speak.

"I promise I will call as soon as my flight lands." I said getting ready to leave.

I kissed Claudius' forehead. "I love you baby boy. "

I named Claudius after my mother Claudia , who to this day both me and my dad miss dearly. Though once I got to know Heather , she isn't as bad as I initially thought. She has her moments when she does get on my nerves but for the most part she is pretty cool.

Me and Claudius live in an apartment about 10 minutes away from my dad and Heather.

"Be safe sweetheart" Dad said giving me one quick hug.

**10 hours later**

I am currently driving through LA as we speak. I turn on the radio and the music of Connect Three fills my ears. I could feel the tears ready to drip down my face . I lied to Nate and now he will probably hate me forever when he sees me.

Why would he still want to be my friend? I mean sure we had that amazing kiss before I left but why would he still want to be my friend. What could I contribute to the friendship besides complications.

Plus Tess would most likely kill me.

**The next night the wedding**

So here I am at a wedding . At Mitchie and Shane's wedding. The wedding was gorgeous and everything went perfectly. Tess didn't kill me. Robby isn't here . Plus I have avoided Mr. and Mrs. Jonas all night... yep you guessed correctly Nate and Dana are man and wife. They got married in Vegas 5 months back. They were happy as clams it seemed.

Though there is one thing NO ONE knows and that is I am a mother. Yep not one person besides myself knows about Claudius. Sadldy though I am at the same table as Tess , Jason , Nate , and Dana. As well as other less important people.

"So Caitlyn , whats new with you?" Tess asked as I was eating my salad.

" I am taking night classes at the local collage. Focusing on my family." I smiled . See how I was smart not to mention Claudius?

"So what is your family up to now a days?" Dana asked kinda snottily. I don't forgive the bitch yet.

"Um Dad is sober , Heather is nice and Claudius has a slight cold but thats it." I said , damn it i didnt think about my words.

"Who is Claudius?" Tess asked , I could lie but I didn't want to.

"Claudius is my son. " I said shakily

No one could speak.

**Drive back to hotel**

I was currently driving at midnight in LA . I called my dad but I needed to talk to someone . I just got out my phone and pressed a random number (Like speed dial) .

"Nate here." The voice said I then started freaking out. Why is his number in my phone. I felt the tears finally spill out and I said.

"Robby cheated on me , thats why I left." I said to Nate.

"Oh " He said awkwardly

"I caught him with Dana." I know he wouldn't believe me but this was for the better.

I wasn't paying attention to the road I was to focused on hearing Nate's voice , I wasn't focused on the red light I ran . Then I was caught off guard when I saw truck lights out of my passenger side window.

Before I knew what had happed I saw a different light. A more pure light and standing before me was my mother. I was in the cruise ship my mother died in. It was just as beautiful on the inside as I remember , that was the last time I saw her alive. She loved this ship and so did I.

"What about Claudius? What about Dad ? " I started panicking .

"Claudius is fine and your father is doing good as well. You don't have to worry Caitlyn I am here. " She hugged me. Sure I am dead , but ever since my mom died I was on a self destructive path.

I know one day I will be reunited with everyone else but for now its just me and my mom. Because I promise to be Claudius' guardian angel. Because he is a Gellar and he was born to a **Beat of His Own Drum**

* * *

**So its finished! I really am proud of myself and I hope you guys like it . I wanted to send shout outs to some people who i love dearly , one who i hope to collaborate with in the future with is ScreamDaniix3 . Another I want to thank is crazedneonlights . Also I want to thank is Sidney Ella Ford . Also Shizuku Tsukishima749 . And Stacey And E Productions and creative-writing-girl13 . Also Snoupy though I think she wont read this. Haha I just wanted to thank you all and say thanks for supporting me on this long assed journey. This is 1000 words!**


End file.
